


Размышления Артемиды Скамандер о будущем и о любви

by Greenmusik



Series: Fandom Combat 2017 [43]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Female Characters, Genderbending, Incest, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-22 03:06:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11958414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greenmusik/pseuds/Greenmusik
Summary: Тэсса редко бывает дома





	Размышления Артемиды Скамандер о будущем и о любви

**Author's Note:**

> 3\. Скамандерцест с юным фиалочным Ньютом и сомцевидным Тесеем

Тэсса влетает прямо на метле — на лице безумная улыбка, огненные волосы вокруг головы горгоньим облаком, мантия задрана до бёдер, на правой ноге, как раз вдоль ножен, кровоточащая царапина, — двери с грохотом бьются в стену, Тилли аппарирует с дороги, Армандо шипит. И только Артемида стоит посреди холла, замерев и не в силах отвести от сестры взгляд.

— Вуу-хуу!

Метла замирает в полудюйме перед носом Артемиды, грязные полы чужой мантии бьют по лицу.

— Привет, малявка, — треплет её по макушке Тэсса, разворашивая уложенные волосы. Волосы у Артемиды капризные, вьющиеся. Каждое утро начинается с выпрямляющего зелья и зачарованных шпилек. Без них тёмно-рыжие локоны выглядят как воронье гнездо, в котором сидит жирная белка. Даже Армандо не такой лохматый.

Тэсса спрыгивает с метлы, отряхивает мантию, скидывает на стул. Рубашка под мантией короткая и оставляет на обозрении мускулистые ноги; иногда Артемиде кажется, что матушка перепутала, когда называла их — весёлой задиристой Тэссе больше подошло бы имя богини-охотницы.

— Тебе бы косу, — вдруг говорит та. Чмокает в щёку.

— Ещё больше возни, — фыркает Артемида и стирает влажный след. Мало ли, что Тэсса ела в лесу. С неё станется выпить зайца перед тем, как свернуть ему шею, или взрезать резким секо жилу на шее лани и умыться кровью, как было в прошлую побывку. У Артемиды до сих пор мурашки от одного воспоминания.

— Мне нравятся твои волосы, — Тэсса сгребает её в объятия и зарывается лицом в макушку, окончательно растрёпывая причёску. — Хочу тебя вылизать, — добавляет она, и Артемиду прошивает стыдной дрожью.

Тэсса наглая, открытая, мускулистая, с откровенно мужцкими замашками. И закончила она после Хогвартса не что попало, а аврорскую школу, как всю жизнь и мечтала. Артемиде ещё полгода учиться, и она до сих пор не знает, чего хочет. Конечно, не хочется сидеть на шее у мамы, а выйти замуж за Лито, как собиралась после СОВ, теперь не светит. Да и кто её возьмёт — угловатую, тощую, любящую читать и не любящую домашние хлопоты? Устроиться в министерство на какую-нибудь мелкую должность? Сейчас как раз нехватка кадров.

— Ты такая милая, когда смущаешься, — шепчет Тэсса ей в ухо, и от этого тоже мурашки по коже, но не как от вида крови. Совсем не так.

— Ты ужасна, — сетует Артемида. — Ты грязная, потная, у тебя кровь идёт и трава в волосах. Ты чудовище!

— М-м, сколько комплиментов сразу! — улыбается Тэсса, движением палочки отсылает освобождённую от груза метлу, другим — залечивает рану на ноге. — Пойдём наверх?

— Что там? — указывает Артемида на мешок.

— Пара кроликов, выдра и гадюка, — Тэсса запускает руку в мешок, вытаскивает оглушённую змею. — Ты говорила, тебе нужна на зелье.

Артемиду передёргивает, когда сестра, сцедив гадючий яд в поданную Тилли плошку, до хруста сжимает в пальцах треугольную голову. Отводит взгляд, когда кончик палочки обводит край пасти, отчего кожа лопается и слезает со змеи вывернутым розоватым чулком. Ей нужно пол-унции чешуи, а не свежая шкура. Но то, что Тэсса вообще запомнила её слова, приятно греет.

— Спасибо, — выдавливает она и разворачивается к лестнице, стараясь не слишком торопиться. Хватит с неё и того, что она делит постель с сестрой, чей бесстыдный язык ласкает её куда как приятнее и ловчее, чем трогали холёные пальцы Лито. Достаточно того, что снит прикосновения Тэссы, когда той подолгу нет дома. Того, что представляет её каждый раз, когда матушка спрашивает, не приглянулся ли кто. — Я буду наверху.

Громкое «Вуу-хуу!» Тэссы догоняет её у двери в их комнату. Сама Тэсса появляется через двадцать минут, мокрая, сияющая чистотой после ванны, но всё ещё с зелёными травинками в волосах. Артемида отводит взгляд от её обнажённого тела и делает вид, что переоделась исключительно для того, чтобы почитать в постели. Но Тэссу непросто обмануть.

— Соскучилась по мне, неженка?

Артемида упрямо делает вид, что читает, хотя не видит ни строчки. Потом кивает, надеясь, что Тэсса отвернулась и не видит, но судя по тому, как прогибается рядом кровать, сестра всё видела и всё понимает.

Горячие губы целуют прямо через ткань, и жар расплывается во все стороны и внутрь, к животу и сердцу. Тэсса легко поднимает её за талию, подпихивает подушку, заворачивает ночную рубашку повыше, чтобы не мешала. На мгновение зрение Артемиды фокусируется, и буквы складываются в бессмысленные слова. Потом губы Тэссы касаются её бедра, и Артемида закрывает глаза. В голове крутится «ветер» и «дракон», пока Тэсса лижет и целует её там, внизу, раздвигая нежную плоть носом и пальцами, чтобы забраться языком глубже. Артемида прикусывает губу, чтобы не всхлипывать от того, как приятно, но всё же не сдерживается и охает, когда Тэсса запускает в её тело палец. Он твёрдый и мягкий, наглый и нежный, сильный, но недостаточно.

— Сильнее, — стонет Артемида, и снова охает, когда Тэсса убирает и пальцы и язык, чтобы резким движением перекатить её на спину. Кровать протестующе скрипит, Артемида загнанно дышит, и желая большего, и не в силах просить ещё.

— Моя сладкая Арти, — шепчет Тэсса ей в живот, облизывает единственный шрам на теле сестры, легко поднимается, обходит кровать, нагибается для долгого поцелуя в губы. Артемида чувствует собственный вкус, пряный и солоноватый, коричный привкус зубного зелья и, конечно же, яркий вкус свежей крови, вкус Тэссы.

— Тэсса, — выдыхает она умоляюще, и та понимает. Становится коленями по обе стороны от её головы, наклоняется вперёд, нависая сверху.

Артемида не умеет так же. Она не лижет, только смачивает слюной пальцы перед тем, как раздвинуть покрытые короткими завитками складочки и коснуться тёмно-розовой плоти, отвести в сторону, растянуть, приласкать подушечкой большого пальца набухшую нежную фасолину. Жемчужину. Самое приятное для девушки.

Тэсса стонет ей между ног, снова засовывает внутрь палец, и Артемида смелеет и повторяет за ней. Внутри влажно и жарко, немного ребристо и пульсирующе сжимается, когда она касается снаружи или гладит достаточно глубоко. То, что делает с ней Тэсса, сильно отвлекает, поэтому Артемида почти не замечает, что делает сама, её пальцы движутся чем дальше, тем хаотичнее, но, кажется, сестру это только распаляет ещё сильнее. Очень сильно, потому что в какой-то момент Тэсса непростительно замирает и скатывается с неё, едва слышно постанывая.

— Ты потрясающая, Арти, — говорит она сипло, снова залезая ей между ног, и Артемида наконец-то может не думать ни о чём, ни за чем не следить. Есть только пальцы, губы и язык Тэссы. Есть только летящий под зажмуренными веками против ветра дракон.

Этот дракон снится Артемиде оставшиеся долгие два года, что Тэсса проводит на фронте.


End file.
